


Art for Traveler's Lantern by Loversantiquities

by Undici



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici
Summary: After being seemingly abandoned by Castiel at the end-of-the-world-that-wasn't and mourning the loss of his brother, Dean travels the country with pennies in his pocket, living out of abandoned hotels and taking every odd job he can find, just to make it to the next town. Only he isn't as alone as he thought. After Heaven's failed war, Castiel returns with the intent to join Dean's side once again, only to find him starving and begging for the life he once had.And with the intent to rebuild their relationship, they set off together, only to discover that Sam is still alive and in desperate need of rescue.





	Art for Traveler's Lantern by Loversantiquities

I had the pleasure of doing the artwork for this beautiful, beautiful story by Loversantiquities for this year’s Dean/Cas Big Bang.  
Collaborating on this has been pure joy!

[Find the fic here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228017#work_endnotes)


End file.
